SgAltima Presents: Usagi's Dream Come True
by SgAltima
Summary: A Multi-Chapter Songfic Written To "A World Of Our Own", by Surface. Usagi's dream of a world with Rei.


SgAltima Presents:

**__**

Usagi's Dream Come True

A Songfic

Written for A World Of Our Own, by **Surface**

To all of my readers who wanted to see Rei and Usagi together at the end of Dear Diary.

Perhaps a prequel... set years before the events of Dear Diary.

A multi-chapter songfic. Enjoy!

****

~~~~~~~~~~

"_Somewhere, a dream away, there is a better place, a brighter day..._

Somewhere that's safe, somewhere that's free, where we can be together..."

Usagi looked at her wristwatch. It had been two hours already since she and the girls had started studying for their entrance exams. Well, the girls were studying for their entrance exams. Usagi sighed inwardly and lapsed back into her daydream from where she had come.

It was beautiful. She dreamed of Crystal Tokyo many times since they had visited the future to save it from evil. Sometimes, she wished that she could go back there. Everything seemed so tranquil, so filled with serenity. She lapsed deeper into her dream.

She opened her eyes, and she was in Crystal Tokyo. She stretched and noticed that she was standing in the garden of the crystalline Royal Palace. She could feel a peace flowing throughout her that she never usually felt unless her persona as Princess Serenity was revived, so she looked down. Sure enough, she was wearing her familiar dress.

She got down on her knees, surrounded by flora... They were numerous in different varieties, and stretched as far as the eye could see. Serenity sighed quietly, for the only thing that could make this better was if she could be here with...

She looked up at the sound of movement near her.

... Rei. The beautiful Martian maiden was dressed in a demure pink dress, slightly ruffled. Serenity smiled widely. "You called for me, my Princess?", Rei asked quietly. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Rei...", Serenity said quietly. "I am happy that I can be here with you alongside me."

"I will always be near to you, Serenity.", Rei replied in kind. "My heart lies here with you, and what you have created for us. I love you."

"And I love you...", came the answer. Serenity smiled. "A world of peace, where Evil cannot find us, where our lives will not be disrupted by our duty. I could stay here with you forever."

Rei extended her hand, and Serenity got up to join her. Rei was almost expressionless as her princess wrapped her arms about her neck. Serenity closed her eyes as their lips met slowly.

There was no rush. No concerns in either of their minds of anything other than the warmth that radiated from their kiss. Rei slipped her arms around Serenity's back and held her there. She smiled as she heard Serenity's quiet sigh of pleasure. Their bodies molded upon each other, they stood for what seemed forever together, their souls and lips intertwined. There was nothing except for them now, not in this place.

Their searching kiss separated and Rei looked into Serenity's eyes. She decided that there was a star trapped inside each of them, and that Serenity's gaze could brighten the most dreary room.

"Oh Rei... you don't know how long I've waited to feel you like that...", Serenity moaned.

"Our hearts are one here in this place.", Rei replied. "I will wait for you here, and my heartbeat will count the seconds until you return to me...", she said as she broke free from Serenity's embrace and walked away into the distance.

Serenity ran after her, crying out, "Oh... oh, please don't leave me, Rei. How am I supposed to breathe without you near me?"

Rei disappeared in a breeze of cherry blossoms. "Lovers never say goodbye, Serenity... my love.", Rei's voice sounded inside her head. She looked down and saw her plain clothing and choked a sob away. As she looked up, she realized that she was no longer dreaming... that she was in her place at Rei's table, sitting in front of her textbooks.

Usagi looked over to Rei, who looked up with a smile. Usagi's heart fell when she saw the smile. It had been a dream... such a vivid dream, but yet, only the creative outlet of her mind that would rather submerge itself in all that was the woman she loved than study for the exams.

Usagi sighed once again... and began to read her textbooks.


End file.
